Sing me what i want
by sasusaku0129
Summary: Sasuke finally comes back to Konoha thanks to Naruto they see sakura and Hinata singing what will this lead to? Rated T for swearing, mild karin bashing to plz be nice nad review im not that good at puntuation so plz be nice bout that R
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya there well its me again and man I cannot think of a good fanfic lately so I need you guys help tell me what kind of fanfic I should do or if I should just make a one-shot story like some other people are doing? Ok so thx plz tell me what I should do and while you are thinking plz read this.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto or Beyonce or Shakira**

**Btw they are all 15 and well they are all wearing what they have on in the time skip except Sasuke he when home to change now he's wearing practically the same thing when he was a genin but his shirt and shorts were black**

**Talking**

_Singing_

**Singing**

**(Authors notes**

_in minds_

"Well well well look what we have here, so you finally brought him home huh Naruto?"

"You betcha Tsunade-obaa Chan I promised and I never brake my promise"

"Well you did good but um watts with the red headed dog?"

"IM NOT A DOG IM SASUKE-KUNS FUTRUE WIFE!" yelled a red headed girl next to Sasuke

"Tsunade-sama her name is Karin and she was our tracker on my team" said Sasuke

"Like I said she's practically a dog"

"Yeah I like your Hokage she thinks Karin's a dog" yelled an over enthusiastic Suigetsu

"Oh shut up Suigetsu Sasuke doesn't think that he thinks I'm beautiful don't ya Sasuke-kun?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh ………..no you're very ugly"

"Hahahahaahah nice 1 teme can't wait till I tell Hinata-Chan that……….hey wait where is Hinata-Chan? Tsunade do you know where she is? In fact I don't even think I saw Sakura-Chan yet where are they?"

"Oh Hinata and Sakura are down at the stadium getting ready for he concert"

"Concert what concert?" Asked a confused Sasuke

"Oh right I forgot to tell you Hinata, and Sakura are performing in the concert so you guys should watch they are very good"

"Pff I know my Sasuke-kuns not going I'm the only girl for him right Sasuke-kun?"

"Ehhhhhh no I have someone else in mine sooo……………………………… Tsunade can you plz get her arrested for umm sexual assault?"

"w-what Sasuke what are you saying I never tried to rape you" said a bewildered Karin

'hah yeah right you tried to rape him plenty of times"

"Sure Sasuke if that's what you want now get your asses to the stadium"

"Hai Hokage-smama"

When the guys got to the stadium they made it just in time the music started and they could make out 2 womanly figures through the smoke that was forming around there bodies

_in Naruto's mind_

_Wow they look hot wonder who they are?_

_End Naruto's mind_

_in Saukes mind_

_Dam what I would give to revive my clan with one of them_

_End Sasuke's mind_

Then the girls turned around to show who they were and were they guys shocked it was Sakura and Hinata.

Hinata was wearing a strapless shirt, tight black pants and black high heeled open toe shoes

Sakura was wearing a 1 strapped shirt with a black mini skirt and the same black high heeled open toe shoes.

They began to sing and the guys were blown away they sounded so hot they also dance hot

**(The song is beautiful liar buy Beyonce and Shakira I edited the song a bit but it's still the same they are also dancing like in the video) **

_Sakura singing_

_Hinata singing_

_(Ay)  
(Ay)  
(Ay, nobody likes being played)  
_  
_Oh, Hinata, Hinata_  
_Oh, Sakura, Sakura (Hey) _

_He said, I'm worth it, his one desire_

_I know things about him that you wouldn't_  
_want to read about_

_He kissed me, his one and only  
(Yes) Beautiful Liar_

_  
__Tell me how you tolerate the things you  
Just found out about  
you never know_

_Why are we the ones who suffer?_

_I have to let go_

_He won't be the one to cry  
_  
_(Ay)_ _Lets not kill the Karma _  
_(Ay)_ _Lets not start a fight _  
_(Ay)_ _It's not worth the drama_  
_For a Beautiful Liar  
_  
_(Oh)_ _Can't we laugh about it (ha ha)  
__(Oh)_ _It's not worth our time _  
_(Oh)_ _we can live without him_  
_Just a Beautiful Liar  
_  
_I trusted him  
but when I followed you  
I saw you together_

_  
__I didn't know about you then till I saw you with him when, yea_

_I walked in on your love scene  
slow dancing_

_You stole everything  
How can you say I did you wrong_

_we'll never know  
_

_When the pain and heartbreaks over_  
_I have to let go_

_The innocence is gone _

_(Ay)_ _Let's not kill the Karma _  
_(Ay)_ _Let's not start a fight  
__(Ay)_ _It's not worth the drama_  
_For a Beautiful Liar _

_(Oh)_ _Can't we laugh about it (ha ha) _  
_(Oh)_ _It's not worth our time _  
_(Oh)_ _We can live without him_  
_Just a beautiful liar_

_Tell me how to forgive you, (ooo) __  
__When its me who's ashamed? (Oh)_

_  
And I wish I could free you  
of the hurt and the pain  
but the answer is simple_

_He's the one to blame (hey) _  
  
--- (music plays) ---

_Ay, Hinata, Hinata_  
_Ay, Sakura, Sakura_  
_Oh, Hinata, Hinata_

_Oh, Sakura, Sakura_

(Hey)  
_(Ay)_ _Lets not kill the Karma_  
_(Ay)_ _Lets not start a fight_  
_(Ay)_ _It's not worth the drama  
For a Beautiful Liar_

_(Oh)_ _Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha)_  
_(Oh)_ _It's not worth our time  
__(Oh)_ _We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar_

"Thanks everyone for coming se ya later we have our solos coming up so stay plz"

"Wow teme they were hot right"

"For once I actually agree with you dobe do you think there mad at us?"

"Why would they be mad at us?"

"Um oh I dunno maybe cuz we left them for how long 2 years"

"Oh right ehheheh oh I hope there not mad for our sake man hope your right"

**(OK guys that's my first chapter this is probably going to be a short Story maybe a 3-5 shot I dunno I got other chapters already so I need your guys help I need reviews and I mean I good amount of reviews maybe like what maybe 5 or more would do if I get more that would be even better and ill update much sooner probably this week cuz its March Break Yayazzzz)**

**(That's was a long rant ok so yeah R&R plz)**


	2. sakura and hinatas solos

**Sup guys Well I just wanted you to know you guys are just sad at reviewing I mean c'mon only 3 reviews not very nice ok even thought they were nice reviews only 3 sniffle I'm sad if I don't get enough reviews I might not continue this story **

**Thx to the ppl who actually did review Super-Adicted-Naruto-Fan, yumi and anime-liker92 thx for your support and nice reviews **

Talking

_Singing_

_Singing_

Sakura came back out onto the stage in a black t-shirt with a pink chibi skull on it, black carpis and black vans. She began to sing and run across the stage to wave to all the people

"Hey guys sorry for r the wait but here's my song"

_I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do_

All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands

All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)

All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

Take me away  
Break me away

_Take me away _

"Thanx guys for listening Hinata will be out in a minute"

"Oh shit"

"Whats wrong teme?"

"That song was for me "

"How do you know?"

"Didn't you hear her she's so mad and It all my fault"

"I guess your right ok so I guess you have to apologize now huh?"

"Yeah I do"

Hinata came out in a white T-shits with a black chibi skull on it and black carpis with rips in them and blacks vans

"Hey guys here's my song"

Hinata stared to sing a run across the stage just like Sakura did

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey!_

Hey hey hey!

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!

Hey hey ho!

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door,  
even though I told him yesterday and the  
day before...

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab and I  
have to put my money out and that looks bad!

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene. When do you think  
they'll finally see...

That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me...

We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!

All right, All right, yeah...

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand why a  
certain time of month, I don't want to hold his  
hand, I hate it when they go out and we stay  
in, and they come home smelling like their  
ex-girlfriends...

I found my hopes, I found my dreams.  
My Cinderella story scene. Now everybody's  
gonna see...

That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me...

We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!

Give me an H!  
Always give me what I want!  
Give me An A I!  
Be very, very good to me!  
N!  
Are you gonna treat me right?  
A!  
I can put up a fight!  
Give me an T, A!

Let me hear you scream loud!  
Let me hear you scream loud!  
1..2..3..4...

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene. When do you think  
they'll finally see...

_That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me..._

We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!  


_Let me hear you say hey hey hey!_

Hey hey hey!

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!

Hey hey ho!

Hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have  
ever seen!

"Whoo thanx guys see ya later and now the show is done sayonara, c'mon Sakura lets go I'm hungry"

"Sure let's go"

"Well dobe I guess we both have to apologies now"

"Huh why?'

"Because Hinata was talking bout you"

"She was?"

"Who else would she be paying for?"

"Oh ok I guess so well lets go find them"

**Ok that's the end of this chapter plz review just click that purplish button at the bottom of this page and review its not that hard ill even take 1 word reviews just plz review **

**Bye-bye for now**


	3. what is she doing!

With Hinata and Sakura

**Hi guys sorry for not updating but neh I had a lot of homework and yeah that stuff so here you go my next chapter **

With Hinata and Sakura

"Ill see you later Hinata."

"See ya Sakura-Chan."

Hinata and Sakura waved as they went separate way to their house but both girls when a different way to clear there head

Sakura headed off to the bridge where team 7 use to meet she went under a cherry blossom tree and tried to clear her head

_in Sakura's mind_

_There finally back but why do I still feel shitty, maybe its because I know in my heart I still love him, but what am I suppose to do he hates me he said it himself. _

_No matter what I do I guess I'm never going to get the happy ending I want, I bet he even found a new girl in sound and I bet she prettier than me and she's stronger then me.  
_

_I should just give up_

End Sakura's mind

What Sakura didn't notice was that she was saying everything out loud and that a certain raven haired onyx eyed boy was watching and listening to her

_Sasuke's mind_

_Holy shit I made her feel really shitty didn't I?_

_**HELLZ YEAH**_

_Who the hell are you?!_

_**I'm your inner**_

_Oh ok so anyway I know I know I made her feel shitty but I had to _

_**You had to or you needed to?**_

_I had to I couldn't let Itachi get her if he found out I liked... no loved her he would kill her and shed be gone_

_**But by pushing her away and insulting her you made her a wreck now Go apologize right now or I'm doing it for you **_

_Ok ok I'm going but what do I say?_

_**It'll come to you trust me **_

_Ummm ok _

_End Sasuke's mind_

What Sasuke didn't notice was when he was having his little chat with inner Sasuke was that Sakura was singing

Ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
Ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh,ohhhh

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead.  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted,(that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (we lost it)  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away

All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh,  
So much for my happy ending  
Ohh ohh

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say (they say)  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (But so are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?(even know you?)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (we lost it)  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you care  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were through

He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

ohh ohh ohh ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh ohh ohh ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh

"Sasuke-kun I guess I really did lose you _sniff _goodbye."

Sakura grabbed a kunai out of her kunai pouch and held it up to her heart the last words she said were

"Good bye Sasuke-kun I tried but I didn't try hard enough."

Sasuke's mind

_Holy shit I have to stop her I don't want to lose her_

_**No duh Sherlock NOW GO BEFOR IT'S TOO LATE **_

End Sasuke's mind

Sasuke pulled a kunai out of his own kunai pouch and threw it at her own kunai flinging it out of her hand and onto the ground

"What the who did that?." Sakura said out loud

"What the hell do you think your doing Sakura your could have killed your self?" Yelled a very scared and slightly pissed Sasuke

"Sasuke? Why…..why…. WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"What do you mean why I'm saving you from killing yourself."

"Who says I want to be saved? I have nothing to live for anymore."

"What are you talking about what about your family your friends what about Naruto?!"

"What family Sasuke I HAVE NO FAMILY THERE ALL DEAD!"

"Wh... what?"

"You heard me there all dead they were slaughtered right in front of me sound familiar Sasuke? I was only 8 yeah I was the same age as you when your clan was killed because you know why Sasuke they died on the same day as yours"

"What that cant be who killed them?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

"What but that can't be?"

"Why not Sasuke why don't you think he did it huh didn't he tell you that he was testing him self to see how strong he was didn't he tell you that?"

"He did but why? Why your family?"

"Your as dense as ever Sasuke the Haruno clan was the clan that was known as the best medic nins everyone in my clan had perfect chakra control and was able to perform medical jutsus, we were the ones who established the Konoha hospital.l"

"Sakura I never knew." Sakura kept going on about her family as tears stared to streak her face

"We were kept a secret from most people so we would not be ambushed and Konoha's medics would not be killed leaving the village no medical help at all that's probably the reason you never knew but when the whole clan was killed id expect you to at least find out."

"But how could I have found if it was a secret?"

"Sasuke are you so dense that you never even realized that the Uchiha estate and the Haruno estate were right next to each other?!"

"They were? I never noticed."

"Well of course you didn't you never bothered you were always so excluded you were always trying to surpass your brother."

"I'm sorry but what happened?"

"If you really want to know ill tell you I was asleep in my room when I heard a blood curding scream I woke up instantly and ran to my parents room but when I got there."

_Flashback_

"_Okaa-san oto-san what was that?"_

_a little girl the age of 8 walked into her parents room and saw the sight that could make anybody hurl up there lunch her parents Sakura's parents were lying on the ground with multiple kunai's and shuriken embedded into there bodies _

"_Kaa-san tou- san!"_

"_Heheh pathetic little girl your parents are dead they can't hear you."_

"_Who's there?"_

"_You might as well remember my name anyway little girl my name is Uchiha Itachi and I'm your worst night mare."_

_Sakura screamed and ran out of her home but that was a big mistake she looked around and everyone in her family was dead around her there were all bleeding and had some limbs torn off of them or had there body in an awkward position_

"_Cherry blossom I was going to kill you but I won't ill let you suffer."_

"_But why did you kill them?"_

"_That's simple I wanted to test my abilities before I went to my own clan."_

"_What? You bastard how could you."_

"_I did it very well thank you very much."_

_Itachi had used the Mangekyo Sharingan on her and knocked her out_

_End Flashback_

"that's what happened the next morning I woke up in the hospital and nurse was telling me what happened to my clan I was the only one left and to keep the death of my parents a secret only the Hokage the hospital and the Anbu were to know what actually happened so I went home a pretended that it never happened but inside I was dieing."

"Sakura that's terrible but what about the rookie 9 and Naruto?"

"The rookie nine what are you talking about after you and Naruto left it became the rookie 7 then Kakashi left on a 2 year long mission and left me alone all my team mates were gone they were all searching for power the other teams had there own business but then _she _took them all away."

"Who's she? Sakura?"

"Ami Watanabi remember her she was the head of your fan club she made my life a living hell after you guys left she turned everyone against me except for Hinata because she was on a mission when that happened but yeah she pretty much turned everyone against me no one would talk to me and when I was assigned to heal them at the hospital the always asked for another doctor."

"But that still means you have Hinata doesn't it?"

"Not really she probably doing the same I was trying to do right now."

"WHAT!?"

**yup that's the end of chapter 3 ill get the next 1 sometime later I hope so please R&R **


	4. Banished

Hiya guys wats up

**Hiya guys what's up? Sorry I haven't updated since well a long time ago its just I was having a hard time finding a song for Hinata to sing here and I was reading twilight and its sequels new moon just finished that now I'm on eclipse ok so anyway enough of my blabbing on with the story**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto blah blah or Britney spears (don't care if you don't like her I'm not a fan of her either but this song is good for Hinata)**

_Thinking _

_Singing _

"Ill see you later Hinata."

"See ya Sakura-Chan."

Hinata went down the road to a lake near the academy she sat under a willow tree and began to think

_Hinata's mind_

_Nande nade nade? Why is he back? I finally get over him and now he's back I have to much drama in my life now to deal with this shit._

_Dam it why do I even bother I bet he met a new girl where ever the hell he was I bet she prettier than me bet she's stronger and not a failure like I am._

_end Hinata's mind_

Hinata was so worked up that she didn't hear Naruto calling her name

"Hinata-Chan, Hinata-Chan where are you?"

Naruto was calling and walking anywhere he could until he stumbled across Hinata near the tree he heard her singing and thought he was a terrible person

_Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me_

Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry

At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away

And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

_Naruto's mind_

"_Hey old fox?"_

"_What do you want kid."_

"_That song, it's about me isn't it?"_

"_What do you think she's a depressed girl why else would she be singing it I don't think she's doing it for kicks."_

"_Ok I guess your right I never knew you were good at this stuff kyuubi"_

"_I wasn't always a demon you know I have feelings to……like once there was this really cute fox-"_

"_Ok ok I get it I have no love life….. But that doesn't mean I can't have one now"_

_End Naruto's mind_

What Naruto didn't notice was that Hinata was strapping weights to her ankles about the same weight as lee's.

She's got up and jumped in the lake which was actually fairly deep

_**SPLASH**_

Naruto's thoughts were awakened after he hear a sound he looked where Hinata was suppose to be but he saw noting then he looked into the lake and saw bubbles coming to the surface.

Naruto couldn't believe it he took of his jacket mid run and jumped into the lake after her.

He was swimming and looking everywhere for Hinata then he saw he her foot was tangled with some sea weed and she had her eyes closed Naruto swam and got her free using a kunai to get her out.

He grabbed her and swam to the surface there he layed her on the grass and waited for her to wake up.

It didn't take long she began to cough soon after.

"Cough……cough……what the hell happened?" Said Hinata

"Hinata are you crazy what were you doing? You nearly killed your self."

"So why did you save me?"

"What?"

"You heard me why did you save me?"

"Isn't that what your suppose to do when someone's about to die?"

"It is but when someone's doing suicide no you don't save them"

"But why were you killing your self? What would Sakura think?"

"She's thinking the exact same thing as I am but I guess Sasuke stopped her like you did me so I guess neither of us got our wish."

"Wish? What wish I thought you wanted to become stronger to show you meant something to people."

"It use to be until _he _broke it."

"He? Who's he?"

"_HE _is my father Naruto he banned me from the hyuuga clan he said I was a failure I don't even live in the estate anymore I live in an apartment with Sakura near the Hokage tower."

"But why did he ban you?"

"Ok ill tell you the story I have nothing better to do now"

_Flashback_

_A girl of 12 just beat her little sister for the first time_

"_I did it I finally did it did you see that tou-san?"_

"_I saw and it was pathetic."_

"_What? But I finally beat her doesn't that count as anything?"_

"_not really Hinata I told Hanabi to go easy on you she wasn't using her whole potential your not fit to be in the clan…….I banish you from the clan."_

"_But….but father why?" by this time Hinata had tears streaming down her face_

"_You want to know why its because you're a disgrace to the clan now get out of my face I never want to see you again."_

_Hinata ran away she ran to the Hokage's office she got assigned a mission for a year she left and became stronger when she came back she saw Sakura she's was in the forest and she was crying._

"_Hey Sakura-chan what's the matter?"_

"_Hi-Hinata? You're talking to me?"_

"_OF course I am why wouldn't I?"_

"_Well Ami turned everyone against me and I thought she got to you to."_

"_No I was on a mission so she never got to me."_

"_Hinata will you stay with me?"_

"_Sure I need someone to stay with anyway."_

_End flash back_

"And that's how I ended up living with Sakura-chan"

"Hinata that's so sad I'm sorry I was never there for you, let's go see the teme and Sakura-chan I think we have something to say to you guys."

"Ok"

**Well that's the end of this chapter I'm going to start a new sorry soon but I'm still going to continue this story I just need some inspiration or at least some help thinking of how to end it and continue**


End file.
